mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 14-26
Suited For Success Rarity's first batch Rarity leading friends into room S1E14.png 5 main ponies with their eyes shut S01E14.png|The friends are ready to be surprised by their custom dresses. Seeing new dresses for the first time S1E14.png|"Okay, you can look now!" Horrified reaction to first batch of dresses S1E14.png Pinkie Pie's dress on display S1E14.png|Pinkie Pie's dress on a mannequin 5 main ponies speechless S01E14.png|Speechless. Pinkie Pie S01E14.png|"I love something! Something is my favorite!" Speechless Rarity listening to 5 main ponies S01E14.png Art of the Dress (Reprise) Pinkie Pie0 S01E14.png|Pinkie picking the fabric for her new dress. Lights shining through window S1E14.png|"Pinkie Pie, that color's too obtrusive; wait until you see it in the light." Balloons S1E14.png|"More balloons! Oh no, that's too many balloons." Candy S1E14.png|"More candy! Oh, less candy." Pinkie Pie 9001.png|"Oh wait, I know. Streamers!" Pinkie 'Whose dress is this' S1E14.png|"Whose dress is this?" "Streamers it is." Pinkie Pie1 S01E14.png|"All we ever want is indecision." Pinkie Pie2 S01E14.png Pinkie Pie huh huh huh S1E14.png|"Well, are you as happy with them as we are? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Rarity well invade space S1E14.png|Rarity: "Well, I'm... happy that all of you are happy." The first fashion show Happy Pinkie Pie in her mish mash dress.png|At the beginning of the first fashion show, Pinkie Pie is very proud of her new "mish-mash" dress. Pinkie Pie3 S01E14.png|Sauntering down the catwalk. Five main ponies showing off their outfits S1E14.png|The ponies stand before the critical audience. Pinkie Pie4 S01E14.png|They begin to regret their insistence after Hoity Toity denounces the outfits. Pinkie Pie worried about Rarity S01E14.png|"Rarity, you okay in there? You haven't come out for days." Twilight "Now what do we do?" S01E14.png|Twilight: "Now what do we do?" Twilight "She only has one cat" S01E14.png|Pinkie's prediction that Rarity will become a "crazy cat lady" is met with skepticism. The second fashion show Twilight posing cool S1E14.png|The friends show Rarity the dress they finished for her. Rarity don't like it S1E14.png|Rarity haughtily says she doesn't like it... then cries, "I love it!" Twilight should of let S1E14.png|Twilight admits they should have accepted their first dresses. PinkiePieGalaDress.png|Pinkie during the second fashion show. Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie under a tree S1E15.png Pinkie Pie hiding under S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie. Pinkie hiding under a boulder S1E15.png|There she is under the rock! Pinkie Pie cute expression S01E15.png Pinkie Pie holding her twitchy tail S1E15.png Approaching Pinkie S1E15.PNG|Twilight Sparkle walking up to Pinkie. Pinkie Pie3 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie10 S01E15.png Pinkie floppy ear S1E15.png|Ear flop. Pinkie Pie12 S01E15.png Twilight freaking out S1E15.png|Oh, Pinkie... Gummy biting on Pinkie's mane S1E15.png|Gummy hangs onto her tail Pinkie Pie14 S01E15.png Twilight Observes Pinkie S1E15.png Pinkie rolling on the floor S1E15.png|Remember: they're ponies, not pony-shaped humans. Pinkie Pie Applejack S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle scuffed Pinkie Pie Applejack S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle wincing gritting teeth frustration S1E15.png Twilight bruised eye twitch Pinkie smiling S1E15.png|Twilight Sparkle is close to saying a bad word to our silly, pink filly. Pinkie Pie16 S01E14.png Pinkie pie funny S1E15.png Pinkie Pie17 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie18 S01E15.png|High jump Pinkie Pie19 S01E15.png Pinkie about to shake again S01E15.png Spike Applejack & Pinkie Scared S1E15.png Singed Twilight Sparkle with Pinkie onlooking S1E15.png|Oh, Twilight, I didn't know you're burnt up! Pinkie Pie21 S01E15.png Pinkie22 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie23 S01E15.png|Pinkie's body inflated Pinkie and Twilight with umbrella hats S1E15.png Pinkie honking Twilight's nose S1E15.png|Honk! Sonic Rainboom Rarity Pinkie Twi and Aj S01E16.png Rainbow crashing into Twilight's library S1E16.png Pinkie explains Best Young Flyer competition S1E16.png|"Best Young Flyer competition is where all the greatest Pegasus flyers get together and show off their different flying styles!" Pinkie demonstrating "Some are fast!" S1E16.png|"Some are fast!" Pinkie demonstrating "And some are graceful" S1E16.png|"And some are graceful..." Pinkie teetering in book sea S1E16.png|"Wooah!" Pinkie "Ooh, I'd love to see you make a sonic rainboom!" S1E16.png|"Ooh, I'd love to see you make a sonic rainboom!" Pinkie tells Twilight she needs to get out more S1E16.png|Twilight asks what a sonic rainboom is, and Pinkie tells her, "You really need to get out more." Pinkie describing a sonic rainboom S1E16.png|"The sonic rainboom is legendary! When a Pegasus like Rainbow Dash gets going soo fast..." Pinkie leaps off windowsill S1E16.png Pinkie "A sonic boom and a rainbow can happen all at once" S1E16.png|"BOOM! A sonic boom and a rainbow can happen all at once!" Pinkie excitedly rears when describing a sonic rainboom S1E16.png Pinkie "you're gonna do it again" S1E16.png|"Yeah, but you're gonna do it again, right?" Applejack thinks Rainbow Dash is confident S1E16.png I think it worked S1E16.png Pinkie walks on clouds for the first time S1E16.png|Pinkie is the first to jump off the hot-air balloon onto the cloud floor. Pinkie cartwheeling on clouds S1E16.png|Cartwheeling on clouds. Pinkie licks the rainbow S1E16.png|Pinkie tastes a rainbow. Pinkie's face before she tastes the spiciness S1E16.png Pinkie's Reaction1 S1E16.png|Pinkie starts to get the feeling that tasting the rainbow wasn't such a good idea after all. Pinkie's Reaction2 S1E16.png|That looks painful. Pinkie Pie5 S01E16.png|She's gonna blow! Pinkie momentarily belches fire S1E16.png|Pinkie discovers why it's a bad idea to taste the rainbow. Pinkie's Reaction3 S1E16.png|Pinkie's face turns the colors of the rainbow! Pinkie's Reaction4 S1E16.png|Almost over... Pinkie's Reaction5 S1E16.png|Pinkie's glad that's over, as Applejack and Twilight can barely contain their laughter. Pinkie Pie spiceeh S1E16.png|This is the same pink pony who considers hot sauce a good topping for cupcakes? Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png|Rarity's wings shining down on her friends. Applejack wondering where Rainbow Dash is S1E16.png Pinkie waves foam finger at beginning of competition S1E16.png|Pinkie and her new foam finger. Pinkie waving Foam Finger after Phase One S1E16.png Fluttershy jumping and screaming when RD succeeds S1E16.png The Crew forgives Rarity S1E16.png|Rarity is forgiven. Pinkie, AJ, and Fluttershy carry victorious RD on their backs S1E16.png A Dog and Pony Show Main ponies racing to the scene S01E19.png Main ponies and Spike panicking S01E19.png Main ponies hurried explanation S01E19.png Main ponies look down the holes S01E19.png Main ponies mud on face S01E19.png Pinkie Pie 1 S01E19.png Pinkie Pie down I go S1E19.png|Down I go! Pinkie Pie 2 S01E19.png|Huh? What's this? Main ponies worried about Rarity S01E19.png Pinkie Pie digging happily S1E19.png|Pinkie is happily digging. S01E19 PinkieSpot ElasticTailPull.png|Pull the twitchy tail. S01E19 PinkieSpot ElasticTailSnap.png The main crew is tired S1E19.png Other main ponies imagining Rarity S1E19.png S01E19 Spike GemOutOfPocket.png Main ponies whats Spike planning S01E19.png Pinkie Pie S01E19.png Main crew go down the dog hole S1E19.gif Main Crew reaching the end of the tunnel S1E19.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E19.png|Pinkie gets a ride form Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie1 S01E19.png|Skydiving makes this pony feel the wind in her hair. Twilight umm S1E19.png|Looks like Pinkie Pie isn't smiling for a change. Rainbow Dash narrow it down S1E19.png|How come Pinkie is not smiling. Twilight using Rarity's spell S1E19.png Rainbow Dash be in there S1E19.png|No smile? Rainbow Dash let's go S1E19.png|If Pinkie ain't smiling then nopony can smile! Twilight uh excuse me! S1E19.png|Pinkie is too surprised to smile. Rainbow Dash & rest speechless S1E19.png|Still no smiling Pinkie!!!!? Pinkie Pie2 S01E19.png Rainbow Dash I can't believe S1E19.png|Pinkie smiling as she pulls a cart full of gems. Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie Pie S01E20.png|A tisket, a tasket, got something in my basket; feathers in lots of colors! Rarity levitating feathers S1E20.png|Ooooh magic. Twilight why Spike S1E20.png|What is this cute face on Pinkie Pie. Twilight I promise S1E20.png|Oooooh this sounds party. Twilight what in the world S1E20.png|Pinkie promise comes to light. Pinkie Pie swear S01E20.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E20.png Spike closer closer S1E20.png|Tell me, tell me...please. Pinkie Pie2 S01E20.png Twilight yeah...really S1E20.png|Awesome as a blossom! Pinkie Pie3 S01E20.png Twilight you dare S1E20.png|Pinkie gets you face, she gets in your space. Twilight deal with you S1E20.png|Pinkie you don't want to know how Twilight deals with you. Pinkie Pie4 S01E20.png Twilight lips are sealed S1E20.png|She's still in your space. Twilight promises to keep the secret S01E20.png PinkiePieForeverrrr.png|Pinkie Pie warns against betrayal of a friend's trust. Spike wants to stay with Rarity S1E20.png|Dissatisfied with Spike. Twilight again why S1E20.png|I'm scaring you. Pinkie Pie sticking out of sponges S1E20.png|Forever! S1E20 Pinkie Pie with an apple.png Pinkie Pie eating an apple S1E20.gif|"Poor York Imperial. I knew ye well." S1E20 Pinkie Pie eating an apple.png|Munching an apple S1E20 Pinkie Pie making cupcakes.png S1E20 Pinkie Pie swear.png S1E20 Pinkie Pie swear 2.png S1E20 Pinkie Squee.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E20.png|Pinkie's strong enough to shatter the laws of physics... either that or Twilight is beginning to hallucinate about Pinkie's warning. Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie S01E21.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E21.png Rainbow Dash "No, Fluttershy" S01E21.png|Starting to worry about RD's sanity. Spike slamming the door S01E21.png|Apparently Pinkie's eyes are sensitive to noise as well. Blowing out the candle S01E21.png|Is Pinkie flame-resistant? Pinkie Pie1 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E21.png Rainbow Dash Shushing Pinkie Pie 2 S1E21.png|Rainbow trying to keep Pinkie quiet. Rainbow Dash Shushing Pinkie Pie S1E21.png Pinkie Pie Ooo Me S1E21.png|"I do?" Pinkie Pie I am S01E21.png|"I am?" Pinkie Pie8 S01E21.png Pinkie and RD S01E21.png Pinkie and Dash S01E21.png Pinkie eating S01E21.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E21.png Pinkie Pie are you loco in the coco S01E21.png Pinkie Pie mushy stuff S01E21.png Pinkie Pie daaww S01E21.png Pinkie heh S01E21.png Pinkie and Rd huh S01E21.png Pinkie Pie has an Idea S01E21.png Pinkie Pie Curtain Peek S1E21.png|Alright, let's get this show started. Spike giving Pinkie the thumbs up S1E21.png|'Pinkie:' Ready, Spike? Spike: Ready, Pinkie. Pinkie's song S01E21.png Pinkie Pie we may be divided S01E21.png|A pony from a seashell Pinkie Pie singing S1E21.png Pinkie Pie That Look S1E21.png|Pinkie Pie sporting her 'Wild West' look in "Over A Barrel." Pinkie Pie singing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie being lifted S1E21.png|Here come the cowmares! Pinkie Pie being lowered to the ground S1E21.png Pinkie Pie singing 3 S1E21.png Pinkie Pie jumping S01E21.png Pinkie dancing and smiling S1E21.png Buffalo staring at Pinkie S1E21.png|Just take this from me. Pinkie Pie And A Buffalo S1E21.png|I know it's hard for you, but listen. Pinkie 'hoof in mouth disease' S1E21.png|You've got to soften your hearts... Pinkie pulling the Buffalo's lip S1E21.png|...and lighten up, so you gotta share, you gotta care. Pinkie Pie singing and Spike winking S1E21.png Pinkie Pie popping out of the piano S1E21.png Pinkie Pie Sings In Piano S1E21.png Pinkie extremely happy S1E21.png Pinkie having fun S1E21.png Pinkie kicking S1E21.png Pinkie kick-dancing S1E21.png Pinkie dancing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie kick-dancing 2 S1E21.png Pinkie dancing 3 S1E21.png Pinkie kick-dancing 3 S1E21.png Pinkie dancing1 S01E21.png Pinkie kick-dancing 4 S1E21.png Pinkie through S01E21.png Pinkie getting weird stares S1E21.png Pinkie mentioning they are all vegetarians S1E21.png|Pinkie Pie points out what ponies and buffalo have in common. Pinkie hay S01E21.png Pinkie and crowd S1E21.png Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png|Pinkie Pie on stage Pinkie Pie More Singing S1E21.png You Got To Share, You Got To Care S1E21.png|"We'll get through." Pinkie finishing the song S1E21.png Spike cheering S1E21.png Pinkie taking a bow S1E21.png Pinkie and Spike S01E21.png Pinkie again dancing S01E21.png Pinkie Pie Uh oh Battle S1E21.png|"No! This can't be happening!" Pinkie Pie lol S01E21.png Pinkie Pie ouch S01E21.png|Somepony, help! Pinkie Pie Breaking Fourth Wall Looney Tunes S1E21.png|4th wall? What 4th wall? A Bird in the Hoof Pinkie Pie 1 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie 2 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie 3 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie 4 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie S01E22.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E22.png Pinkie eats Celestia's cupcake S1E22.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E22.png Pinkie Pie Cartwheeling her way out S1E22.png Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie playing at the fountain S01E22.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E22.png Fluttershy "excuse me" S01E22.png Pinkie Pie on top of Fluttershy S01E22.png|"Hey!" Fluttershy "come down from there" S01E22.png Fluttershy apologizes to Celestia S1E22.png Pinkie Pie no it's my fault S1E22.png|"No it's my fault!" Pinkie Pie what are talking S1E22.png|"Wait what are we talking about?" Everyone is laughing S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Pinkie Pie S01E23.png Pinkie and CMC s01e23.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E23.png Pinkie 'Come with me' S1E23.png|"Cutie mark? Come with me and I'll tell you how I got mine!" Scootaloo 'Why not' S1E23.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E23.png Filly Pinkie pushing a rock S1E23.png|"My sisters and I were raised on a rock farm outside of Ponyville. We spent our days working the fields." Filly Pinkie Pie sad S1E23.png|Pinkie as a filly. Filly Pinkie sigh S1E23.png|"When all of a sudden..." Filly Pinkie surprised by explosion S1E23.png Filly Pinkie sees sonic rainboom S1E23.png Filly Pinkie Pie blown back by wind S01E23.png Filly Pinkie after the Sonic Rainboom S01E23.png First Pinkie Pie smile S1E23.png|Pinkie Pie's first ever smile. Pinkie thinking S01E23.png Pinkie at the silo door S1E23.png|Come here and I'll show you something. Pinkie Pie Cutie Mark .png|Pinkie as a filly, throwing her very first party. Filly Pinkie 'It's called' S1E23.png|"It's called... a party!" Pinkiesmile.png|A young Pinkie pie as seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Pinkie sad S01E23.png Pinkie sad2 S01E23.png Pinkie 'You like it' S1E23.png|"You like it!" Pinkie Pie dancing with family S1E23.png|Pinkie Pie dancing with her family. Pinkie Pie6 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E23.png|"... and that's how Equestria was made!" Pinkie and CMC arriving at Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E23.png|It's a gem! Pinkie confess S01E23.png Twilight 'I think you helped' S1E23.png Pinkie dive S01E23.png Pinkie thanks S01E23.png Fluttershy thanks S01E23.png Rarity thanks S01E23.png Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug. Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike has done a great job S1E24.png|Pinkie, like everypony else, is proud of Spike. Pinkie Pie S01E24.png Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|Watching the meteor shower with friends. Pinkie Pie enjoying Spike's cookies S1E24.png|Tasty cookies. The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png|The punch just got Spiked! Owlowiscious popular among main characters S1E24.png|Twilight introduces Owlowiscious to her friends. Jealous Spike S1E24.png Pinkie Pie and Owlowiscious S01E24.png Pinkie Pie being cartoonish S1E24.png|I'm hooked! Pinkie Pie2 S01E24.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E24.png|Pinkie trying to help Spike. Party of One "Sending" invitations to Gummy's birthday party Twilight 'Oh hi, Pinkie Pie' S1E25.png Pinkie singing to Twilight S1E25.png|Pinkie invites Twilight to Gummy's birthday party with an energetic song. Pinkie Singing to Twilight S1E25.PNG Pinkie invites Twilight S1E25.png|You're still a clown, Pinkie, even without the red nose. Pinkie invites Rarity to a party S1E25.png|Pinkie Pie looks so cute in a tux. Gummy's a sharp-lookin' chap too! Pinkie Pie invites Rarity to the party S1E25.png Pinkie Pie invites Applejack S1E25.png|Still lively enough to invite Applejack! Pinkie Pie's Portable Party Projectiles S01E25.png|Bombs away! Applejack listening to Pinkie's invitation S1E25.png Pinkie Pie singing to Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|Inviting Rainbow Dash... Pinkie Pie outside Dash's home S1E25.png|Pinkie really goes to great lengths to accommodate her friends. Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy S1E25.png|...and Fluttershy Pinkie invites Fluttershy to a party S1E25.png Pinkie Pie going back to her room S1E25.png Pinkie collapses on bedroom floor S1E25.png|"Next time, I think I’ll just pass out written invitations." Gummy's birthday party Pinkie and Twilight dancing S01E25.png|The party, which is held in the attic of Sugarcube Corner, begins. Applejack and Rainbow Dash sees Pinkie S1E25.png|"Hey, girls!" Pinkie Pie1 S01E25.png|"Just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you can make it to Gummy’s party!" Pinkie Pie2 S01E25.png|"Don’t worry, there are plenty of other surprises in apple bobbing tub." Pinkie 'can't tell you that, silly' S1E25.png|When Rainbow Dash asks her what's in the tub, Pinkie says, "I can't tell you that, silly. Then it wouldn't be a surprise." Rarity1 S01E25.png|"This punch is simply divine." Rarity3 S01E25.png|Rarity spots Gummy lounging in the punch bowl. Pinkie doesn't even bat an eye. Rarity looking to Twilight for help S01E25.png|"It’s Gummy’s favorite." Rarity4 S01E25.png|Rarity forcibly drinks the punch. Rarity5 S01E25.png Happy Fluttershy Pinkie Pie and Twilight S01E25.png|The friends dance. Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png Pinkie hitting Twilight S01E25.png|Pinkie knocks over Twilight in her enthusiasm. Pinkie bumping Fluttershy S01E25.png|And Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie dancing at Gummy's party S1E25.png|Pinkie obliviously dancing. Excited Pinkie S1E25.png|"C’mon, everypony!" The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png|"Gummy wants to dance! Go, Gummy! It’s your birthday! Go, Gummy! It’s your birthday!" Gummy twitches his tail to the beat, placid as ever. Pinkie Spying on AJ S1E25.png|"Hooie! Ah am beat! I haven’t danced that much since… Well, since your last party. Thanks again for the invite!" Pinkie 'There's still some cake left' S1E25.png|Pinkie tries to get her friends to stay a little longer: "There's still some cake left." Pinkie looking at Twilight S1E25.png|Twilight politely declines and praises the party, saying, "We should do this again soon." Pinkie Pie3 S01E25.png|"We should do this again soon!" Inviting her friends to Gummy's 'After-Birthday' party Pinkie spooking Twilight S01E25.png|The next morning, Pinkie shows up at Twilight's house and says, "It's soon!" Pinkie wants another party.png|"All our bestest friends are invited, and there’s gonna be dancing, and games, and cake, and ice-cream, and punch!" Twilight reading letter and Pinkie jumping S1E25.png|Twilight reads the invitation, which says that the afterparty is that same day at 3:00 PM. Pinkie 'Yes indeedy' S1E25.png|Twilight: "This afternoon? As in, this afternoon this afternoon?" Pinkie: "Yes indeedy." Twilight with a big grin S1E25.png|Twilight uses magic to hastily make a pile of books. Twilight making excuses.png|"Oh, gosh. I wish I could make it, but I’ve gotten a bit behind in my studies. I’ve really gotta hit the books." Pinkie happy S1E25.png|Pinkie accepts Twilight's claim. "I understand. Your studies come first. But don’t worry, we’ll be sure to save you some cake." Pinkie winking S1E25.png|Good thing she's not mad (at this point, that is). Pinkie 'You should really just read them' S1E25.png|"You shouldn’t hit the books. You should really just read them." Pinkie Pie4 S01E25.png|Pinkie shows up at Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie and Applejack S01E25.png|"Who’s ready to shake their hoof-thang?!" Applejack taking the envelope S1E25.png|Applejack takes an invitation card from the basket on her head. Applejack looks at Pinkie jumping S1E25.png|"It’s an invitation to “Gummy’s After-Birthday” party this afternoon!" Pinkie 'That's just what Twilight said' S1E25.png|Applejack: "This afternoon? As in, this afternoon this afternoon?" Pinkie: "That’s funny. That’s just what Twilight said, ..." Pinkie pointing S1E25.png|And the answer is, "Yes! It’s this afternoon!" Applejack nervously chuckle S1E25.png|Pinkie scrutinizes Applejack when she stutters something about having to pick apples. The Pinkie Stare.png|The Pinkie Stare. Pinkie appears S1E25.png|It's Rarity's turn. Rarity comments on Pinkie's basket hat S1E25.png|"Ooh! Love the new hat. Very modern. What’s the occasion?" Pinkie happy 2 S1E25.png|"Gummy’s after-birthday party is this afternoon. I’m delivering the invitations." Pinkie 'Everypony keeps saying that' S1E25.png|"It’s so strange. Everypony keeps saying that." Pinkie happy 3 S1E25.png|"I thought we could have even more fun at his after-birthday party!" Rarity declining Pinkie's invitation S1E25.png|Rarity: "I’m going to have to decline. I have to… wash my hair!" Pinkie Pie sad when Rarity can't go to the second party S1E25.png|Sad at her Rarity's refusal. Pinkie 'Your hair doesn't look dirty' S1E25.png|"Don't be silly. Your hair doesn't look dirty." Rarity running back to her house S1E25.png|Rarity is desperate enough to plunge her head into a trash can full of garbage. Pinkie smiles S1E25.png|Pinkie's optimism: "Oh well, a party is still a party even with only two guests." Rainbow Dash making an excuse S1E25.png|"Oh, man! We’d love to, but… we’re… house-sitting this afternoon." Pinkie 'Both of you' S1E25.png|"Both of you?" Nice watch.png|Rainbow Dash draws a watch on her hand and says, "Uh, look at the time! We'd really better get going." Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S01E25.png|Pinkie: "Wait!" RD and Fluttershy have to housesit S1E25.png Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|"Wait! Maybe I could bring you some after-birthday cake and ice-cream. Who’re you house-sitting for?" Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash 2 S1E25.png|Rainbow Dash makes up and name and Pinkie says, "That’s strange. I know just about everypony around here." Pinkie 'There's a bear around here' S1E25.png|"There's a bear around here?" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy about to zoom off S1E25.png|They make up more details about Harry the Bear before flying off. Pinkie Pie baffled S1E25.png|"Something strange is definitely going on around here, Gummy." Pinkie 'but what are the chances' S1E25.png|"But what are the chances all my other friends would have plans this afternoon too?" Pinkie thinking S1E25.png|"The more I think about it, the more those are starting to sound like..." Pinkie 'Excuses!' S1E25.png|"...excuses!" Pinkie looks down S1E25.png|Pinkie spies on Twilight, who is entering Sugarcube Corner downstairs. Pinkie 'or hitting' S1E25.png|"That doesn’t look like studying... or hitting!" Pinkie eavesdropping S1E25.png|Pinkie overhearing the conversation between Twilight and Mrs. Cake. Pinkie with her hoof inside the hole S1E25.png|Oh no, she saw the can! Pinkie with hoof free from the hole S1E25.png Pinkie spying S1E25.png|Where is she going now? Pinkie Pie disguised S1E25.png|"Time to get to the bottom of things!" Pinkie taking cover behind an apple stand S1E25.png Pinkie 'I think our cover's been blown' S1E25.png|"I think our cover’s been blown! We’ll need a new disguise." Pinkie inside a hay bale S1E25.png|Pinkie watches Twilight surreptitiously transfer the Sugarcube Corner box to Rarity. Pinkie Pie as a haybale.png|Pinkie follows Rarity, who meets Fluttershy in a dark alley. Pinkie in hay bale hearing Rarity and Fluttershy talking S1E25.png|Rarity and Fluttershy whisper about evading Pinkie. A sad Pinkie Pie as a haybale.png|This saddens her. Pinkie in a hay bale S1E25.png|She hops away but crashes into a wall and topples into the street. Pinkie`s disguise S01E25.png|Fluttershy's POV. Fluttershy startled by Pinkie Pie in hay bale costume S1E25.png|Naturally, Fluttershy is terrified. Pinkie in hay bale sad S1E25.png|"I thought everypony loved my parties..." Rainbow realizes Pinkie S1E25.png|"Hi, Pinkie Pie!" Whoops. Pinkie in hay bale hopping S1E25.png|Don't you get away from me, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash surprised S1E25.png|"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Pinkie Pie is the mistress of the dark.png|Rainbow Dash takes refuge in the school's bell, but guess who else is there? Pinkie 'What's the real reason' S1E25.png|"What's the real reason you didn't want to come to Gummy's party?!" Pinkie chases Dash 2.png|Dash speeds up a mountain cliff and Pinkie is already there, of course. Pinkie 'What's in those bags' S1E25.png|"What's in those bags?!" Pinkie running S1E25.png|She furiously chases Dash into Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie banging her head against the door S1E25.png|Pinkie's way of knocking the door (WARNING: Don't try this at home). Pinkie 'take a look inside the barn' S1E25.png|"Mind if I take a look inside the barn?" Applejack and Pinkie S01E25.png|"Uh, well, she was just bringin’ in some… supplies! Yup, supplies for the… renovation! Fixin’ up the whole thing, top to bottom… uh, lots of construction goin’ on in there right now." Applejack and Pinkie2 S01E25.png Pinkie looking angrily S1E25.png Applejack forcing construction noises S1E25.png Pinkie tries to take a peek S1E25.png Pinkie Pie needs a peeky weeky leeky.png Pinkie looks at Applejack angrily S1E25.png Pinkie Pie angry at Applejack S01E25.png Pinkie's eyes S1E25.png Applejack slams the door S1E25.png|Applejack slams the door on Pinkie's neck. PinkieDerp S01E25.png|Pinkie is dazed. Creepy glaring Pinkie Pie.png|Pie: The Ultimate Glarista! Pinkie 'Okey dokey lokey' S1E25.png|"Okie...dokie...lokie." Applejack face-to-face with Pinkie Pie S01E25.png Pinkie 'they don't want me to know' S1E25.png|"They’re up to something, Gummy! Something they don’t want me to know about!" Pinkie 'I'm gonna know about it big time!' S1E25.png|"Well, I’m gonna know about it! I’m gonna know about it big time!" Pinkie 'Tell me about it big time!' S1E25.png|"Tell me about it big time!" Spike and the plate of gems S1E25.png|Pinkie tries to get Spike to talk. Pinkie bringing over a lamp S1E25.png|It's time to interrogate. Pinkie Pie interrogates Spike S01E25.png|"All you have to do is talk." Spike gets interrogated S1E25.png Pinkie scowling S1E25.png|This isn't what she wanted him to say. Pinkie 'Talk about our friends' S1E25.png|"Talk about our friends." Spike talks about Twilight S1E25.png Spike talks about Rarity S1E25.png There's Fluttershy... S1E25.png Pinkie 'You're not understanding me' S1E25.png|"You're not understanding me! I want you to confess!" Pinkie 'Confess!' S1E25.png|"Confess!" Spike confessing S1E25.png|" I’m the one who spilled juice all over Twilight’s copy of Magical Mysteries and Practical Potions!" Spike 'And sometimes' S1E25.png|"And sometimes... when no one’s around... I do this." Spike admiring himself in a mirror S1E25.png|"Looking good, Spike. Looking real good." Pinkie 'No, no, no, no!' S1E25.png|"No, no, no, NO!" Pinkie faces Spike S1E25.PNG Pinkie Pie huffy telling Spike what to say S1E25.png|"Tell me that my friends are all lying to me and avoiding me because they don’t like my parties, and they don't want to be my friends anymore!" Spike tells Pinkie what she wants him to say S1E25.png|Spike repeats it verbatim. Sunburst Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Inflated Hair Pinkie S1E25.png|Pinkie's mane suddenly inflates and then deflates, accompanied by the sound of rushing wind and a balloon popping. My friends don't like my parties S1E25.png|This is the saddest thing I have ever seen in my life. Pinkie surrounded by darkness under a cone of light S01E25.png|"Oh no, my friends don’t like my parties and they don’t want to be my friends anymore." The imaginary guests Pinkie 'Thank you all so much' S1E25.png|"Thank you all so much for coming!" Pinkie and her imaginary friends S1E25.png|Pinkie looks at the guests that she has constructed for Gummy's afterparty. Pinkie Pie and Mr Turnip S01E25.png|She fakes the voice of Mr. Turnip: "Could I have some more punch?" S01E25 Turnip.PNG|"Well, of course you can have some more punch, Mr. Turnip. " DerangedPinkie1 S01E25.png|Mr. Turnip gets his punch. SnappingPinkie S01E25.png|A twanging noise plays when Pinkie's face suddenly and briefly contorts. DerangedPinkie2 S01E25.png|The next guest: Rocky. Pinkie Pie and Rocky S01E25.png|Rocky: "This is one great party! You really outdone yourself!" Pinkie 'Why, thank you, Rocky' S1E25.png|"Why, thank you, Rocky." Pinkie Pie having a delightful time as well S01E25.png|(in a refined voice) "I'm having a delightful time as well." Pinkie 'I'm so glad' S1E25.png|"I'm so glad, Sir Lints-a-Lot." Pinkie Pie and Madame LeFlour S01E25.png|Bag of flour: "Might I tro’ble you for another slice of cake?" S01E25 She gets her cake.PNG|"Anything for you, Madame Le Flour." Pinkie Pie5 S01E25.png|Rocky says that he's glad none of the ponies showed up, and Pinkie says, "They're not so bad..." Crazy Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|From this moment on, the guests start talking of their own accord in her imagination. Pinkie 'Oh, come on now' S1E25.png|Rocky calls Pinkie's pony friends losers, and she says, "Oh, c’mon now. “Losers” might be a little strong, don’cha think?" Pinkie 'It was pretty rude' S1E25.png|She concedes. "Well, it was pretty rude." Newfriends.png|Madame Le Four says, "Pretty rude? It was down right deeespicable!" *slaps table with hand/corner of sack* Pinkie Pie6 S01E25.png|"It was, wasn't it?" Pinkie 'You know what' S1E25.png|"You know what? I’m not gonna speak to them ever again. And I’m not gonna invite them to another party as long as I live!" Newfriends2.png|A magical pink pony with Schizophrenia. Your argument is invalid. DerpyPartyPinkie3 S01E25.png|The camera cuts to exterior of Pinkie's illusion and shows her grabbing the guests while voicing them. DerpyPartyPinkie4 S01E25.png|Umm...Pinkie? You feeling alright? Rainbow Dash meeting Pinkie S1E25.png|Rainbow Dash enters the house and apologizes for rushing by Pinkie earlier. "Had some place to be and couldn’t slow down and say, 'Hello.' You know how it goes." Pinkie angry S1E25.png|She says through gritted teeth: "I know how it goes, all right!" Dash gets creeped out of Pinkie's party.png|"Yeah... so, why don’t you come with me over to Sweet Apple Acres?" Pinkie 'spending time with my real friends' S1E25.png|"I'm spending time with my real friends." CrazyPinkie S01E25.png|"Oui! Zat iz correct, madame!" Pinkie 'I'm having a wonderful time' S1E25.png|"I'm having a wonderful time right here." DerpyPartyPinkie6 S01E25.png|Pinkie pushes Rocky forward while telling Rainbow Dash to back off (in his voice). Pinkie doesn't want to go S1E25.png|Rainbow Dash: "Alright, party's over." Dash tries to get Pinkie to move.png|"You... have to... come... with... me!" Pinkie Pie7 S01E25.png|"No... I..." Pinkie Pie sitting on Rainbow Dash S01E25.png|Rainbow Dash gets a faceful of Pinkie Pie. Dash with cake on her head.png|Dash: "Oh, you wanna do this the hard way?! We’ll do this the hard way!" Pinkie Pie8 S01E25.png|Gummy calmly sitting on Pinkie as usual. Pinkie Pie9 S01E25.png|The barn door creaks open. Pinkie Pie10 S01E25.png|She stares at them. Pinkie angry at her friends S1E25.png|Dash pushes her forward. Pinkie angry 2 S1E25.png|Her eyes narrow and she glares even harder. (Look at Gummy.) An angry Pinkie Pie at her party.png|She becomes indignant when Fluttershy whispers that she thought Pinkie would be more "excited". Pinkie Pie11 S01E25.png|Agitated, she calls it a farewell party, because they don't like her anymore and are going to kick her out of the group. Pinkie Pie12 S01E25.png|The definition of despondency. Applejack and Pinkie3 S01E25.png|Applejack: "Why in the world would you think we didn’t like you anymore, sugarcube?" Applejack and Pinkie4 S01E25.png|Applejack isn't convincing Pinkie Pie at all. Rarity scared S01E25.png|Pinkie screams "Why?!" into Rarity's face. Pinkie Pie WHY S01E25.png|Fluttershy gets the same treatment: "Why?!" Pinkie Pie that's WHY S01E25.png|"Because you've been lying to me and avoiding me all day! That's why!" Rainbow Dash 'we wanted your party to be a surprise' S1E25.png|Dash: "Uh, yeah! Because we wanted your party to be a surprise." Rarity happy S01E25.png|"We’ve been planning this party for such a long time." Rarity happy 3 S01E25.png|"We had to make excuses for why we couldn’t attend Gummy’s party, so that we could get everything ready for yours." Rarity happy 2 S01E25.png|Pinkamena is not amused. Pinkie Pie angry face S1E25.PNG|Skeptical Pinkamena. Twilight and a birthday cake.png|"If this is a farewell party, why does the cake I picked up from Sugarcube Corner say, 'Happy Birthday, Pinkie Pie?'" Presents for Pinkie.png|The camera switches to Pinkie's POV and focuses on a pile of presents... Decorations S1E25.png|A banner overhead... A cake for Pinkie.png|And the cake... Pinkie's birthday party ExplodingHairPinkie S01E25.png|The rare and endangered Frilled Lizard Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie group hug S1E25.png|"Awww! thank you guys." Pinkie excited S1E25.png|"And you like me so much you decided to throw me a surprise party!" Pinkie 'You girls are the best friends ever' S1E25.png|"You girls are the best friends ever!" Pinkie 'How could I have ever doubted you' S1E25.png|"How could I have ever doubted you?" Twilight 'It could have happened to any of us' S1E25.png|Twilight reconciles with Pinkie. Rainbow Dash 'I'm just glad' S1E25.png|''Hey!'' Pinkie with a nervous grin S1E25.png|Sheepish Pinkie. Rarity, Pinkie and Twilight dancing S1E25.png|Enjoying the party. Twilight and Pinkie forming a conga line S1E25.png|Twilight and Pinkie forms a conga line... Main cast form a conga line S1E25.png|...and the others join in on the fun. Pinkie 'His party was cut short' S1E25.png|"You girls wouldn’t mind if we celebrated Gummy’s after-birthday party too, would you? His party was cut short, and he’s pretty upset about it." The Best Night Ever Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 1 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 2 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 3 S1E26.png|Pinkie, excited that the Grand Galloping Gala is finally here. Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 4 S1E26.png Pinkie Jumping S1E26.PNG Pinkie's Final Jump S1E26.PNG Pinkie Pie Jump 4 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity staring at each other S1E26.png|Stare contest... What's Twilight Doing S1E26.PNG Twilight is ready to cast a spell S01E26.png Main ponies group stare S1E26.png Twilight those horses S1E26.png Twilight how we gala S1E26.png Rarity dramatic S01E26.png Rarity with an annoyed expression S1E26.png Pinkie Dryer S1E26.png Pinkie Pie with a flat mane S01E26.png|Busy having FUN! Pinkie Pie with her regular mane again S01E26.png|*POOF* The main cast in their gala dresses S01E26.png|The ponies in their dresses Main Cast at the Gala S01E26.png Pinkie Pie at the gala S01E26.png|"I'm here at the Grand Gala..." Pinkie Pie4 S01E26.png Pinkie playing with ponies at the Gala S1E26.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E26.png Pinkie ends her solo S1E26.png|Pinkie ends her solo. Main 6 walking into gala S1E26.png Pinkie Pie To Woo S1E26.png Pinkie Pie smiling on the red carpet S1E26.png Pinkie Pie "Gotta dance" S1E26.png|Gotta Dance! Pinkie Dancing S01E26.png Pinkie Dancing2 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E26.png|I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala... Pinkie Dancing3 S01E26.png Pinkie Dancing5 S01E26.png Pinkie Dancing6 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie12 S01E26.png Octavia annoyed by Pinkie's antics S1E26.png Pinkie Pie sings "yippee!" S01E26.png Pinkie Dancing8 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie15 S01E26.png|I'm at the Grand Galloping GalaaaAAAAAA! Pinkie Pie ends singing S01E26.png Pinkie Dancing10 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie sad S01E26.png|Poor Pinkie :( Pinkie determined S1E26.png Main Six determined to have the Best Night Ever S1E26.png Pinkie Pie Idea! S01E26.png Pinkie Pie 17 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie18 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie hanging from the ceiling S1E26.png Pinkie Pie talking while on ceiling S1E26.png Pinkie Pie about to sing S1E26.png Pinkie Pie Pony Pokey S01E26.png|YEOW! Pinkie Pie and Octavia S1E26.png|That's not the way to do it, Pinkie. Also, you didn't even ask for permission. Pinkie Pony Pokey.png|We're doing the Pony Pokey! Oh yeah! Pinkie Pie YEAH! S01E26.png|Yeah! Pinkie Pie oooohhh S01E26.png|oooohhhhh Pinkie Pie Par-teh! S02E26.png|Par-teh! Pinkie Pie DJ S01E26.png Pinkie Pie22 S01E26.png Pinkie Pie epic background S01E26.png Pinkie Pie madness! S01E26.png May Ball gets lifted by Pinkie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie party S01E26.png May Ball disgruntled by Pinkie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie stage dive! S01E26.png|Stage dive! Pinkie overturns Applejack's cake cart S1E26.png Battered Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E26.png Pinkie Pie laughing! S01E26.png|Laughing! Main cast and Celestia laughing S1E26.png Category:Character gallery pages